


Maybe I'm Just Done With Girls

by thefourarmedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Swearing, M/M, everyone's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Jean Kirschtein decides to give up on relationships, until he meets the cute new guy in his science class. From their first meeting, Jean always smiles when he talks to Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eren x Levi and Sasha x Connie will happen later in the fanfic. *s Indicate unspoken thoughts.

*I'm sorry Jean, but my answer is no* The words of Mikasa's rejection rang in his mind as Jean walked off to his next class. *After working up the courage to ask her out, she says no. Well that's it, I'm not asking anyone else out!* Jean slammed the door of Ms. Hange Zoë's class open.  
"Good afternoon Jean! You're early!" Came the teacher's enthusiastic reply as she looked up from a cooler. "Would you mind sitting with our new student, Marco Bodt?  
Jean regarded the cooler with a grimace,*Great, now I get to dissect dead animals.*  
"Jean?" Ms.Zoë persisted, "you in there?"  
"Huh?" Jean asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh yeah yeah. Sit with the new kid right? Where is he?"  
"Towards the back of the class," Ms. Zoë replied, pointing to a dark haired boy with freckles who was copying notes from the board, "I think you two will get along great!"  
"Yeah, sure." Jean replied, already marching to the back of the class. "Hey, you're Marco Bodt right? I'm supposed to sit with you today, I'm Jean Kirschtein."  
"Oh hi there!" The dark-haired boy smiled, extending a hand, "Marco Bodt, but I guess you knew that already, huh?"  
"Um, yeah." Jean replied shaking Marco's hand and taking a seat, smiling despite his sadness. "Dang it, why did Ms. Zoë have to stick me with the cute new kid?" Jean had known he was bisexual for some years now, but had always swung more towards girls and had only liked a few guys. This guy on the other hand, had made him smile in less than a minute.  
The rest of class was spent with Jean and Marco getting to know each other better, and them bonding over a dead frog. By the end of class, Jean was grinning from ear to ear. *Ms.Zoë was right, we did get along great.* Jean thought to himself as he walked out of Ms. Zoë's class.  
"Hey, Jean wait up!" Marco ran up behind Jean, who stopped to see why Marco was calling his name. "I forgot to ask for your number!"  
"Oh yeah, good call!" Jean said pulling out a pen and a spare index card from his gray messenger bag and scribbling his name and number on it.  
"Thanks, here's mine," Marco said handing Jean another index card, "nice pun by the way, text me later!" Marco called over his shoulder as he walked off.  
"What did he mean pun?" Jean wondered aloud as he walked off to his next class with his most intimidating teacher, Mr. Levi Rivaille. As he glanced down at the index card, he noticed Marco had drawn a hasty heart next to his name. *Maybe I'm not done with dating, maybe I'm just done with girls.* Jean thought with a smile as he carefully folded and placed the card in his pocket and jogged off to Mr. Rivaille's class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jeanny!" A somewhat short boy with a buzz cut called out to Jean as he neared  
Mr. Rivaille's class.  
"Damn it Connie I told you to let that go!" Jean yelled at his friend. Ever since Connie and his girlfriend Sasha, also Jean's close friend, had found outhit mother's pet-name for him the duo called him Jeanny incessantly. "Where's Sasha?"  
"The old ball-and-chain stopped at the vending machine before class." Connie replied.  
"Connie, you know ball-and-chain means spouse, right?" Jean laughed, Connie always misused terms and no one ever told him when he did.  
"Why didn't anyone say anything?!" Connie wailed slapping his forehead. "That explains why Reiner laughed when I called Sasha that earlier!"  
"You need to look up what things mean before you say them man." Jean sighed, patting his distraught friend on the back, "oh look, here comes the ball-and-chain!" Connie groaned as his taller friend pointed at his girlfriend.  
"Hey losers!" Sasha greeted with a smile that was partially covered in potato chip crumbs.  
"Oi, brats, get in class." A masculine voice muttered at the trio.  
"Yes Mr. Rivaille!" The three friends said in unison before scrambling into the room.  
"By the way, Jean, how did it go with Mikasa?" Sasha asked as she took a seat with the two boys.  
"Struck out." Jean replied simply. "Moved on though."  
"Sorry ma- wait what?" Connie did a double-take. "Moved on? You've liked Mikasa since last year!"  
"Whose the girl? Or is it a guy this time?" Sasha asked while slyly glancing at Jean who was already blushing slightly. Her and Connie knew Jean was bi, and even went to LGBT rallies with him.  
"For your information, it is a guy, the new boy in Ms. Zoë's class." Jean replied, thinking they wouldn't know who that was.  
"Marco Bodt? Yeah Jean, go get those freckles!" Connie said with a smirk.  
"Shut up Connie!" Jean muttered, playfully gripping the shorter teen's throat in his hands.  
"Ah, Mr. Bodt, about time you got here, go sit with Kirschtein, Blouse and Springer."  
Mr. Rivaille's voice sounded from just outside the door as the aforementioned 'new boy' walked into class as Jean gawked at him his hands still wrapped around Connie's throat, as Sasha erupted into laughter as Jean turned beet red.  
"Is this a bad time?" Marco teased as he sat down and Jean quickly retracted his hands from Connie's throat. Jean then swiftly jabbed Sasha's side to get her to stop laughing, which she did.  
"M-Marco? You have this class too?" Jean stammered, regaining his composure, "but we walked different ways after Ms. Zoë's class.  
"It's fa- oomph!" Connie began but was cut off by Jean's elbow in his gut.  
"Yeah, I walked the wrong way!" Marco said with a small chuckle.  
"Oh my God he's so freaking adorable." Jean thought to himself, "yeah, well everyone messes up on the first day, don't worry about it."  
"Thanks Jean." Marco smiled.  
"Alright brats, let's start." Mr. Rivaille said as he walked through a gap inbetween desks to the chalkboard at the front of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the lunch bell rang, Connie, Sasha and Jean had gotten to know Marco a little better despite reminders from Levi that this was school not a café. Of course, being the rebels they were, the four friends simply nodded and said, "Yes Mr. Rivaille," before returning to their conversation. Halfway through lunch and Sasha's critiquing of the schools fish sticks, Marco slapped his forehead before groaning, "Ah shit, I forgot my schedule in Mr. Rivaille's class! Now I have no idea where to go after lunch!"  
"No problem man, I'll get it." Jean offered, eliciting a small chuckle from Connie.  
"Thanks Jean, but you don't have to." Marco countered.  
"Why don't you go together, we'll wait here!" Sasha grinned while waggling her eyebrows at Jean causing Connie to double-over from holding in his laughter.  
"Uh, sure, let's go Jean." Marco stammered looking at Connie, "you alright Connie?"  
"He's alright he just has random fits of laughter from his mental instability." Jean said coolly rising from the table to get away from the two matchmakers, "let's go."  
**************************  
"Sorry to bother you Mr. Rivaille, we just need- holy shit!" Jean yelped as he saw his teacher kissing his on-again-off-again friend, Eren Yeager who quickly jumped up and stared at Jean and Marco, who had just walked into the doorway and absorbed the whole scene.  
"Oi, Kirschtein, Bodt, hasn't anyone taught you how to knock?" Mr. Rivaille asked with his usual uncaring tone. "By the way Bodt, you left your schedule in my room, here." The shorter man walked casually over to the gawking boys handing Marco his schedule before slamming the door on both Marco and Jean who stared at the door for a second more before running back to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, so Eren freaking Yeager was making out with the scariest teacher in our school?!" Connie choked out once Jean and Marco told him and Connie as they walked into Sasha's room, their usual hangout because her room was the biggest.  
"Eren's getting some action!" Sasha laughed as she munched on an apple.  
"I knew Eren was gay, but. I didn't know he was dating Mr. Rivaille!" Jean laughed, ahead had discovered Eren's homosexuality when Eren came out to his friends a few years ago, they were friends at that point.  
"My first day and I've already seen more drama than at my old school," Marco chuckled shaking his head, "this is going to be a fun year!"  
"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sasha exclaimed, her Southern accent showing for a second.  
"How much drama was at your old school?" Jean asked turning to Marco.  
"Not much, it was a little bland," Marco admitted, "I wasn't involved in any drama until I came out at the end of the year, and even then barely anyone noticed."  
"You're gay?" Connie asked politely, with a sly glance at Jean.  
"Yep."  
"So is Jean!" Sasha blurted out eliciting a swift slap on the back of the head from Jean, who was turning a bright crimson.  
"Sasha!" Jean wailed.  
"I knew it!" Marco laughed.  
"How?!" The other three asked in unison.  
"Jean was staring at me for a pretty long time in Ms. Zoë's class," Marco admitted, "I just didn't want to assume anything."  
"I wasn't staring!" Jean wailed hiding his face in Sasha's mattress causing Connie to laugh and Marco to pat him on the back softly. *Damn it Sasha! I was gonna ask him out all romantically and shit!*  
"Now that I'm sure," Marco continued, "Jean would you like to grab some food together after school tomorrow?" Sasha and Connie gaped at the freckled boy, before collapsing on their backs from the fact their best friends crush just asked him out.  
"Really?" Jean's voice was muffled by Sasha's mattress.  
"Jean, if I didn't feel the way I hope you feel towards me, I wouldn't be asking you on a date right now." Marco blushed slightly as Connie and Sasha watched with maximum interest as if they were watching a five-star movie.  
Jean lifted his head from Sasha's mattress and looked at the boy sitting behind him, "of course I will you freckled dork."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter

Two days later on Saturday, Jean and Marco meet at a small, empty café at around noon. At first the two boyfriends talked about themselves and their families, which the duo had not done considering they had met only two days ago. Once their food arrived, their conversation quieted down with a few comments on the food and themselves tossed back and forth between bites. Marco was a little nervous considering as he ate, Jean was intently studying his face.  
"What is it Jean?" Marco finally asked startling the other boy from his trance.  
"Huh?" Jean asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Oh the staring! I'm counting your freckles!"  
Marco blankly stared at Jean for a moment before responding with a small smile, "oh? How many do you see?"  
"Twenty-one."  
"Incorrect." Marco stated, before Jean could respond, Marco added, "you only counted the ones on my face. There are more elsewhere on my body." Marco chuckled when he saw Jean's choke on the coffee he was drinking before wiping off his face and grinning.  
"I'll count those later." Jean grinned with a wink at the now blushing boy sitting across from him. Jean's grin was replaced with a sly smile, "Marco, guess who just walked in." Marco quickly turned around and held in a laugh when he saw Mr. Rivaille walking in with Eren trailing behind him like a puppy following it's master. Eren and Mr. Rivaille's head swiveled at the same time to look at the source of the barely withheld laughter until their gazes fell on the two teens who hastily stopped laughing and turned back to their table.  
"See Eren, I told you Freckles and Pegasus were dating." Mr. Rivaille said with a almost invisible smile, "you lose."  
"But Le-ee-vi," Eren whined.  
"Remember our bet, brat," Levi said pulling Eren's head down to his, "what do you have to call me?"  
Eren let out a plaintive grumble as he reddened from embarrassment, "Corporal Rivaille."  
"Damn right," Mr. Rivaille smirked before looking back at Jean and Marco, "you boys see that? I'm the one who tops here, which one of you brats tops?"  
The duo looked at each other, before responding in unison, "We don't know yet."  
Their black-haired teacher stands silent for a second before responding, "you'll find out soon enough, we found out the night we started dating." Eren, if not completely red from earlier, blushes even further as Jean and Marco collapse in their seats, looking around Levi regards the three with a click of his tongue and a short and decisive phrase, "shitty brats."


End file.
